The things we didn't know
by pixyfairy120
Summary: My take on severitus' challenge. Snape as Harry's father.
1. the letter

It was another boring day at Number 4 Privet drive and Harry wished he could go back to school. He missed his friends He even missed Malfoys taunting and Snapes being a greasy git to everyone. It was really sad because it was only two weeks into the summer holiday. The Dursley's had gone to an amusement park and Harry had actually been allowed to stay there. It could have been that Mrs. Figg was out of town, but Harry liked to believe it was because they actually trusted him not to blow up the house.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed when what appeared to be a school owl flew in his window and dropped a letter on his lap. What he read was shocking but didn't really sound that bad. In the letter it read..  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Or maybe I should say Zachary. The things that are written in this letter may be hard for you to believe but please hear me out. I was married to your mother for a short time after we graduated from Hogwarts. We really loved each other. She got pregnant with you and then she found out that I was a death eater and when Voldemort found out that we were married he told me that we had to get divorced or he would kill both of us. He didn't know that your mother was pregnant. I wouldn't have been able to handle losing my wife and my child before they were even born. So I divorced her so that we would be able to live. After that a few weeks later she married her friend James Potter who was also one of your godfathers. He cared for you very much also.  
  
Your mother put a glamourie charm on you to look like James so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to tell that you were actually my child. The glamourie your mother put on you should be starting to wear off on your 15th birthday which I believe is in a few weeks. I just want you to know that I really did care for you and I'm sorry for the way I treated you in class it's all an act for the slytherins who are children of death eaters. I'm writing to you to say that I'm tired of the act and I would like to give being your father a go. Please if you have any questions I would like you to respond to this letter.  
  
I don't want you to be surprised by your new appearance on your birthday. Your true name is actually Zachary Severus Snape, according to your birth certificates. I would really enjoy it if we could get to know each other as father and son.  
  
Love your father, Severus Snape  
  
Harry thought this actually sounded like a really good idea. 


	2. more letters

Harry decided to write back to his 'father' and see what he has to say to him about a few things.  
  
Dear ?,  
  
What exactly am I suppose to call you. I think getting to know each other is a great idea. I was wondering if maybe we could do something together. Do you think it's wise with Voldemort still out there? Do you know what I would look like without the charm on me? I would really like to know what you act like for reals when you're not 'acting'.  
  
Sincerely, Your Son  
  
Harry decided he would watch some television before the Dursley's got back in a few hours. When he was going to bed that night he realized that he had to tell Ron and Hermione. He was kind of scared of how they would take the news. He decided it might not be the best idea to tell them quite yet. He did to write Sirius though.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Today I got a letter from Professor Snape saying that I was his son. He also said there was a glamourie on me that will wear off on my 15th birthday. Did you know any of this? I have this feeling that you did. If you did the why didn't you tell me? I'm doing good. My scar hasn't been hurting lately, and I've only had a few dreams lately. Please respond  
  
Your godson, Harry (Or is it really Zachary?) 


	3. The plan

It had only been a day since Harry had responded to his fathers letter when the same owl that brought the previous letter came in his window and dropped a new letter. Just as he was about to open it.  
  
"BOY" yelled Uncle Vernon from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.  
  
"Get down here and make dinner" Uncle Vernon screeched at him. He was always yelling at Harry for something or another.  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon" Harry didn't want to get on his uncles bad side afraid of what might be the outcome if he did went down stairs deciding he would have to wait until later to read his letter.  
After dinner Harry went back to his room very anxious to open the letter from his father. (He was getting use to the thought). He opened it and read.,  
Dear Harry,  
  
You can call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me. How would you feel about coming to live with me? Yes I do have a house. No I'm not sure that it would be smart with Voldemort just coming back into power. This is going to be hard on everyone. That's why we need to stick together. I came up with this plan. Here's how it goes. When the glamourie charm wears off you will permanently go by Zachary Snape. We'll say that you lived with your grandmother in the United States. We'll say that you went to Mystarian Academy for the magically gifted in California. Your magic skills seem good enough for you to pass as a transfer from there. We will also put a charm on your voice so that you sound American. You will have to have a glamourie covering up your scar so no one will recognize you. As for Harry Potter still being at the school I will explain that later. I think I will come visit you saying I am a client of your uncles and I will say that I heard he had a very charming nephew that I would just love to meet. Some how we'll get them to leave us alone for a little while I'm there. Then I'll alter their memories or something and we'll leave together. Please write me telling me how this sounds.  
  
Your father  
  
Harry lay down pondering the things in which his father had written. It sounded like a really good plan and he really did want to see his father so he agreed to his fathers plan. He wrote his father of the agreement to the plan and went to sleep.  
  
***At Snape Manor***  
  
The owl that Severus borrowed from Albus for the summer flew into his home office. He read the reply his son had sent him.  
  
"Harry is really taking this really well" said Severus as a true smile found it's way upon a face that hadn't held on in over fifteen years. 


	4. Disclaimer and authors note

Disclaimer: I own a whole lot of nothing all characters are owned by J K Rowling.  
  
AN: I would appreciate suggestions for story!!! If this story stinks please tell me. I know it's not that great. Hey it's my first fanfic can you blame me? 


	5. ch 4

When Harry woke up the next morning Hedwig was back with the response from Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
Yes your name really is Zachary. Sorry to say this but yes I did know that Severus was your father but he swore Remus and I to secrecy. He wanted to tell you himself and that is his right. I still think he should have told you a long time ago. That's why I hated him so much is because he wouldn't tell you the truth. I'm glad to hear your scar hasn't been hurting. Right now I'm in hiding at a good friend of mines house. Her name is Arabella Figg you probably know her as Mrs. Figg. She was in the same year as us. She used a glamourie to look so old. I just got here a few hours ago. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Sirius  
  
This was all strange to Harry. So Remus and Sirius knew all along? Not only was this unusual but confusing as well. He wanted answers but he didn't know where to look for them. Maybe he needed to talk to his father about what's going on. Harry was taking his time on owling Ron and Hermione. He didn't know what he was going to say to them. He knew he was going to have to tell them everything that was going on but he didn't know how to tell them what he knew of the situation. He decided to just tell them that. What he knew.  
  
Ron,  
  
I have some news to tell you but before I tell you it I want you to promise you'll be my friend no matter what it is.  
  
Harry  
  
Then he started the letter he was going to send to Hermione. He knew she wouldn't freak out because of who he is.  
  
Hermione,  
  
You'll never guess what I found out. I pretty much found out that my entire life was a lie. I got this letter from professor Snape saying that he was my father. Do you think he would lie about something like this? Do you think it could be a Death Eater forging his writing? I guess I'll find out on my birthday. He said that I have a charm on me making me look like James Potter and it should come off on my birthday. I guess I'm also going to be staying with him. This is all so strange. The weirdest part is he said my names not even really Harry. He said it's Zachary. Please respond.  
  
Zachary a.k.a. Harry  
  
Harry hasn't told anyone but he is starting to feel 'those' feelings for Hermione. He didn't know how he would tell her but he really wanted to. He really wanted to be with her but he didn't know if she wanted to be with him.  
  
It was now three weeks into the vacation. His father was supposed to be coming the next day. Harry was a little nervous. He was kind of hoping his father wouldn't cause any problems and he would just be able to get out of there as soon as possible. Harry would like to have their mind altered to make them think they'd never seen him before in his life. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of there. He never thought Snape would be his father. He never thought he would have a father that was alive either. He had just gotten upstairs after his last meal at the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon spent the whole time telling him about his client tomorrow. He was telling him how to act and everything. The thing uncle Vernon didn't know is that he wouldn't be making a sale tomorrow. He saw that Hedwig was back with the response from Ron. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
What are you playing at? I'd always be your friend even if you ended up being Malfoys long lost twin brother, or even worse Snapes son. You're too good of a person to not want to be friends with. Is it about liking Hermione? And before you ask you are very obvious when it comes to that. I think she likes you too. Please tell me what's going on.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry didn't know how he was going to respond to what Ron wrote. He decided he would just have to tell him the truth. He can't lie to his friends. Can he?  
  
Ron  
  
It's funny you should say that about Snape. It turns out that I am his son. No I am not messing around it's the truth. He explained everything to me in a letter. I still don't know how he's going to act around me. I believe I'm going to stay with him starting tomorrow until the end of the holiday. Yeah I guess it is pretty obvious I like Hermione. It's even more obvious that you like lavender. I'm glad to hear you'll still be my friend.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry sent it off with Hedwig and then he went to bed anticipating the events that would take place in the morning.  
  
*** The Next Day!!!***  
  
When Harry woke up there was a mixture of fright and excitement all in his stomach. He will see his father for the first time in three and a half weeks. It didn't seem like a long time but it was considering he had no idea how he was going to be treated by his father. Will he be mean? Will he be nicer? How will he tell his relatives that they would never see him again? He just wanted to get it over with. He had about four hours before his father also known as Uncle Vernon's 'Client' was going to arrive. Harry knew he was going to end up spending that entire time cleaning, and when he wasn't cleaning he would be packing his things so he would be ready to leave as quickly as possible. At 12 noon exactly the door bell rang.  
  
"Go get the door boy and don't act like a twit just let him in and usher him over to the couch." Harry got up to go and great his father who no one else in the house was aware that it was his father. Harry opened the door to see his potions professor with clean short hair. He was wearing a nice pair of black pants and a white shirt and an expensive looking jacket. He was also wearing a smile and that surmised Harry the most.  
  
"Have a seat" was all Harry could think to say at this point. "Nice hair," I guess he was able to think of something else.  
  
"Ha very funny, Are you going to tell your uncle I'm here? The sooner we can get out of here the better." He knew one thing about his father for sure. He wasn't a very patient man.  
  
"I'll go get him right now." Harry was off to get his uncle. "Uncle Vernon Mr. Snape is waiting for you."  
  
"Ah yes. I'd better get out there then."  
  
"Hello Mr. Dursley how are you doing today?"  
  
"Oh, I'm splendid what about you?"  
  
"I've never been better, really," he really did mean it too. "Do you think I could talk to your nephew privately before we talk business?"  
  
"Ah yes, but of coarse. I'll go get him." Professor Snape nodded and Vernon Dursley left the room. A few seconds later Harry re entered the room his father was in.  
  
"Is there anywhere more private we could talk?"  
  
"Well there's outside?"  
  
"Nah, do you have a bedroom or something?"  
  
"Sure come on," his father followed him up to his room.  
  
"This is a pretty sad excuse of a bedroom if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah I know but I've only had this since I got my letter from Hogwarts. Before that I slept in the cupboard under the stairs."  
  
"That's horrible. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything about it sooner. The thing is you really wouldn't have been safe with me."  
  
"It's really quite strange seeing you like this. I'm so use to seeing you as a... you know."  
  
"Ah yes I'm quite aware that I am frequently known as a greasy git. I'm called it one hundred times a day on average." He seemed unusually high spirited considering what the topic was.  
  
"I want to know for sure. Can you prove to me that this is the truth?"  
  
"Of course, I brought your birth certificate," he handed it to Harry. He looked at it:  
  
Name: Snape, Zachary Severus DOB: July 31, 1980  
  
Mother: Lily Marie Evans Snape Father: Severus Steven Snape  
  
That's all he needed to see to know that it was true.  
  
"See I told you."  
  
"Yeah you did. Why couldn't you have at least told me?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. I wanted to so bad. I'm surprised that map of yours didn't say your real name,"  
  
"It was probably because the spell made me look like a potter so it thought I was one." Harry paused for a moment. "So what am I suppose to call you?"  
  
"Whatever you feel comfortable with."  
  
"That's the thing I don't know what I would call you. Professor Snape just seems too strange to call you now. I can't call you by your first name because that would be even weirder then professor Snape, and I'm not ready to call you father."  
  
"Well you could make the decision when the summer is over." Harry just nodded. "Now what to do those relatives of yours?"  
  
"I think we should just put a memory charm on them so they think they never met me and then leave."  
  
"Oh come on where's the fun in that?"  
  
"There's not really any point in wasting time in doing anything else but leaving."  
  
"Alright let's just go then." He sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"Thank you." His father put the charm on the Dursley's. Harry got his stuff and they were off by means of floo to Snape Manor. 


	6. the manor and secrets

"I'll never get used to that." This made his father laugh.  
  
"Trust me you will."  
  
"Hmph.Maybe."  
  
"Would you like the tour of the manor or would you like to go straight to your room? Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Can we have lunch and then can you give me the tour?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Harry followed his father to the kitchen.  
  
"Here's the kitchen. Whenever your hungry just come it here. But make sure not to spoil your meals," he smiled.  
  
"Alright." They sat down to have a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches. They sat in silence until Harry broke it. "Are you going to keep your hair like that?"  
  
"Why don't you like it?" He sounded serious.  
  
"Yeah it's great. You look less mean with it like that. The student's will probably like you a lot more too."  
  
"Yeah maybe. People might find my complete attitude change quite strange though, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know. When you're like this you kind of remind me of someone but I can't think of who it is. Maybe I'll figure it out later."  
  
"Maybe," he looked as though he knew who Harry was talking about but didn't want to say anything. "So are you ready for that tour now?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me."  
  
"Ok, let's get a move on it. First stop, the back yard." Harry looked out and saw an endless amount of space. He saw what appeared to be a quidditch pitch. He also saw tow swimming pools. One was Olympic size and the other was normal. He also saw a Jacuzzi and a barbeque.  
  
"Wow," was all Harry could say.  
  
"Yeah, it's probably the best place here. Shall we move on?"  
  
"Alright where are we going now?"  
  
"The library," he said matter of factly.  
  
"Library? You have your own library?"  
  
"Of course doesn't everyone?"  
  
"Not really," they walked into the library which was easily as big as the schools.  
  
"If you look closely over there are all muggle books, here are where the quidditch books are, here is where my potions books are and over there are all the other books in alphabetical order by topic. Your mother was quite fond of the room. She would spend hours a day just sitting in here reading." He looked happy and sad at the same time. "Shall we move on?" Harry nodded.  
  
"In here is where I make all my potions. And in here," he walked over to a large cupboard. "Is where I keep every potion you could think to make and more. Some I even made up myself." Harry Was surprised at how many different potions there was. They walked out of there and into a room with navy furniture and a small wooden coffee table. "This is the sitting room."  
  
"In here is my office," Harry looked in. There was nothing interesting in there. "Now I'll show you your room."  
  
They stopped at a door. Harry walked in. "wow," inside was a full sized bed with blue and grey bedding, a desk, a dresser and a wardrobe. It was really big and really nice. He looked in the wardrobe and saw a bunch of brand new clothes.  
  
"I thought you would need those. You can do whatever you want with this room, it's yours."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well through that door there is your bathroom. I must be off. If you need anything I'll be in my office. Just make yourself comfortable." He left. Harry decided to take a shower and a nap before dinner. He decided it wouldn't be too bad there. Harry was awoken by a tapping noise on his window. It was Hedwig back with Ron's response.  
  
Harry,  
  
I was only joking. How could that greasy git be your father? Did you tell Hermione? So are you at his home already? So is he acting the way he usually does? If he is I feel really sorry for you. Fred and George said for me to tell you thanks but they won't tell me what it's about. Their room has been exploding all summer. Does it have anything to do with that? Are you doing anything on your birthday? Write back soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry took out a clean piece of parchment and a quill and started his response to Ron's letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
He's acting a lot differently. He's actually acting human. He cut his hair. It actually looks good. He looks less mean with it like that. His house is really nice. I don't think I should tell you about Fred and George. It's quite complicated. I'm not sure what I'm doing on my birthday. Probably the usual. One thing I know is that after that day you won't recognize me. I'm supposedly under a glamourie and it should be off by my birthday. I'm kind of scared to find out what I'm going to look like. I don't think I'm going to see you till the start of term so see you then.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry went to the dining room to have dinner with his father. There were still many questions he wanted to ask his father.  
  
"So what do you think of it here so far?"  
  
"It's nice. It's a lot better then the Dursley's," his father smiled.  
  
"I was wondering if there was anything specific you want to do on your birthday?"  
  
"Not really. I'd rather it be a quiet day. If you don't mind?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I wanted to know if I could be there with you when the charms wear off if that's ok with you."  
  
"Alright, I was wondering if we could spend some time together because I don't really know much about you."  
  
"How about after dinner we go into the sitting room and talk."  
  
"Sounds good to me." The rest of dinner was mostly in silence with Harry thinking about what he wanted to ask his father. They went into the sitting room and sat across from each other. "So."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you know when my birthday is. When's yours?"  
  
"October 25th, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue, yours?"  
  
"Honestly? I really enjoy the color yellow."  
  
"I would have never guessed you as being someone to like yellow."  
  
"No one would. A lot of people don't know the real me. No one would have guessed that I was friends with the marauders either."  
  
"I thought you hated Sirius."  
  
"Nah, it was a grudge I should have gotten over a long time ago."  
  
"So why were you so mean in class?"  
  
"Well it was actually a mixture of an act for the slytherins and my own depression from one of my relations not allowing me to tell you because it wasn't safe."  
  
"Who was the relative?"  
  
"That's not important. It's getting late maybe you should go to bed." He was acting as though he was hiding something.  
  
"Alright, good night."  
  
"Good night." 


	7. changes

Harry wanted answers from his father but wasn't sure if he was going to get them. His father was very secretive about something but Harry decided it wasn't important and filled his mind with things that were going on right now. He was starting to enjoy being there more with each day that passed by. He spent a lot of time in the library reading about all kind of different things. He was quite fond of this one book called 'Time Travel for Dummies' by Roger Alberts. He didn't spend as much time with his father as he wished he could. His father was always busy with one thing or another. There was only two days left until his birthday and he was getting a little impatient to find out what he really looks like. He was sitting in his room working on an essay for potions when his father entered.  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"Potions, I'm almost done."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Sure," he handed his essay to his father.  
  
"Looks good to me," His father was smiling.  
  
"I never thought you would say that to me," they both smiled.  
  
"Well I came in here to ask you if you want to come with me to Diagon Alley with me on your birthday. We can get your school supplies."  
  
"Alright, I'll officially be Zachary Snape. I wonder if anyone will recognize me."  
  
"I don't know. It depends on how drastic the changes are."  
  
"I guess. Is there anything else you wanted?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm ok. Just a little tired."  
  
"Alright, good night."  
  
"Night," about an hour after he fell asleep he started dreaming about the third task. He was awoken from the dream finding himself in a cold sweat. He decided he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight so he went down to the library. He must have fallen asleep down there because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by his father.  
  
"How long have you been down here Harry?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"5:30"  
  
"About 7 hours."  
  
"I thought you went to sleep in your own bed."  
  
"I did, but I had another nightmare."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you have nightmares?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I didn't want you to worry."  
  
His father pulled him into a hug, "I will always worry about you Harry, no matter what happens to you." This made Harry smile. "So what are these nightmares of yours about?"  
  
"Well a lot are about the third task, but some are more like visions. Some are some are Death Eaters meetings but a lot are the murders they do."  
  
"That's horrible Harry, you should have told me."  
  
"The worst part is whenever he uses the cruciatus, I can feel it." Harry looked as though he was going to cry.  
  
"You should probably start taking a dreamless sleep potion. Then you won't have to deal with that."  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?"  
  
"We'll just have to hope it does. If it doesn't then I want you to tell me when you have them, deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"No but I do have a question. Is the charm going to wear off at exactly midnight?"  
  
"It should. We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Alright," They had a very uneventful day. Harry spent a lot of time in the library and he even went swimming for a while. He was a little nervous about what was going to happen at midnight. When midnight came he was in the sitting room with his father. He was shacking because he was afraid of what he will look like. When the clock stroke midnight his father gasped. "What is it?"  
  
"Take a look." He handed Harry a mirror. What he saw made him see why his father gasped. He looked like a totally different person. The only thing that was the same was his eyes, his nose, and the color of his hair. He was still wondering if anyone would recognize him. At least now he knew what he looked like.  
  
"I guess I'm officially Zachary Snape now huh?" his father smiled and gave him a secure hug.  
  
"Yes, and don't you ever forget it." Zachary smiled.  
  
***TBC***  
  
AN: Harry will now be known as Zachary. Sorry it's short I'll try to make them longer if you want them to be. Please review. 


	8. starting new

Later that day Zachary and his father were in Diagon Alley when they ran into the Weasley's. Zachary was totally surprised when he saw Ron there. Here ran into him literally.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's ok Ron."  
  
"Do I know you?" Zachary burst out laughing.  
  
"Ron, it's me." Ron was dumbfounded. "Harry? You know your best friend?"  
  
"Harry? So that's how you really look?"  
  
"Yep this is the real me. Totally different huh?"  
  
"Yeah I didn't even recognize you."  
  
"What do you think Hermione will think?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We're going to have to wait until start of term to find out huh?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So has it been with your 'father'?"  
  
"It's been interesting actually. This term I'm going to have to be re enrolled as Zachary Snape and be resorted even though I'm sure I'll be resorted into Gryffindor so we don't have to worry about that."  
  
"That's good. Look I've got to go I'll see you later 'Zachary'."  
  
"Alright Ron bye."  
  
Zachary went to Flourish and Blotts to find his father looking at some potions books. He never understood why his father was so interested in potions. He was good at potions and all but he didn't think of them as fun. He thought of them more as a chore. He decided he would look for the books he needed for the new school year. He found them, paid for them and then set off to find his father again. This time he found his father standing in front of Madam Malkins.  
  
"Are you ready to get your new robes?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
They entered and were greeted by Madam Malkin herself.  
  
"Why hello there Severus. How are you? And who is this young boy with you?"  
  
"Hello, I'm fine. This is my son Zachary."  
  
"Hello Zachary, I'm Madam Malkin."  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Well what can I do for you today?"  
  
"We need to get Zachary's school robes."  
  
"Ah yes. Will you be attending Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"Quite a polite boy you have here Severus."  
  
"Yes I know," He smiled.  
  
"Well Zachary stand up here so I can measure you." Zachary stood on the small platform while he was measured for his new robes. "Well there you are. You can get down now." She handed him a few robes.  
  
"Good bye Madam."  
  
"Goodbye Severus, goodbye Zachary."  
  
"Bye," they left the shop.  
  
"Well that was interesting."  
  
"Yes, yes it was," was all he could say to his father.  
  
They went to the apothecary and then went back to Snape manor.  
  
"Ron was there. I talked to him."  
  
"Did he act rationally?"  
  
"Yes it was sort of surprising though if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah he's usually a lot more I don't know."  
  
"Jumps to conclusions quickly?"  
  
"That's it." His father smiled at him.  
  
"Well you never explained to me what you're going to do about the sudden disappearance of Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh well that's where Sirius comes in. He's going to pretend to be Harry Potter."  
  
"It sounds good to me. I'll be able to spend more time with him."  
  
"I thought you would like it. Did you know that Remus is going to teach DADA again?"  
  
"Really? There allowing him to teach there again?"  
  
"Well they were never not allowing him to. He resigned but he decided to come back."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah I was the one that talked him into coming back."  
  
"Well it's getting late. I'm going to bed good night. Father." His father smiled.  
  
"Good night Zachary."  
  
The next month went by uneventful. Zachary just spent most of the days in the library reading. They also spent a lot of time planning with Sirius about him being Harry Potter for the year. As each day passed he was getting even more worried about what the year would hold for him. He knew it would be good with Sirius there. It was quite strange seeing his father and god father acting all buddy-buddy. He was thinking that after a while he would get used to them acting like that. He just wanted to get to school and get it over with. He would be going to Hogwarts a week early with his father. Sirius was going to ride the train to the school as Harry Potter. He was hoping that Sirius wouldn't get into too much trouble on the train. Zachary decided he would have to wait at the school because he had to look as though he didn't know anyone. He was to sit at the head table next to his father until Dumbledore announced him and the other transfer student that they had that year. This was going to be a very strange year. It hadn't even started and he knew it would be. Student's started entering the hall. He saw Ron, Hermione, and 'Harry' sitting down. He also saw that Ron was saving a seat for him. He just wanted Dumbledore to get a move on it so he can go join his friends. As soon as he thought this, Professor McGonagall entered with the first years. They were all sorted and then the Headmaster stood.  
  
"We have two new transfer students both of which will be fifth years. They will be sorted now. They are Zachary Snape, and Jessica Freeman. If they will come forward please." Zachary and a girl who looked about the same age as him came forward. Jessica was sorted first. She was put into Gryffindor. Then it was Zachary's turn.  
  
"Well if it isn't Zachary Snape, formally known as Harry Potter. I'm glad to see you have bonded with your father. You are much like your Great- grandfather. You know where you belong but you still insist on Gryffindor I shouldn't even bother this is the third time I've done this GRYFFINDOR!!!" he was dumbfounded third time? This was only his second time. What did the hat mean? He went over to the Gryffindor table and sat in the seat his friends had saved for him. He was 'introduced to them."  
  
"Wow Zachary, you look great."  
  
"No I don't. I look like my father."  
  
"Yes but it's not like you look exactly like him. You still look some what like your mother also." She was blushing.  
  
"So you're a prefect Hermione?"  
  
"Of course she is you expected differently?" said Ron knowing that there was no way Hermione wouldn't have been a prefect.  
  
"So Zachary would you like for me to show you the way to Gryffindor tower now?  
  
"Sure let's go." She smiled and they were off. 


	9. time warp

"So Zachary what do you think of it?" asked 'Harry' as they entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It's great. It feels like my home already."  
  
"That's great Zachary," said Hermione with a large grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Look 'Mione can I talk to you? Alone," Ron and Harry got the idea. While still in the doorway Ron gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"What is it Zachary?"  
  
"Well, Hermione I know we just met." This made Hermione start laughing. "I was wondering if youwouldbemygirlfrind."  
  
"What was that Zachary? I couldn't understand you."  
  
"I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend."  
  
She smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me."  
  
"Is that a yes?" she walked up to him and kisses him straight on the lips.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he smiled and nodded. He pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that until they heard people clapping from the doorway.  
  
"Man you took long enough didn't you Zachary."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. You still haven't asked Lavender."  
  
"I'm getting there."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Wait a second you like Lavender?" said Hermione as a mischievous grin spread across her face.  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"Oh this is good. You better ask her out soon or I might have to tell her myself."  
  
"Ok I'll do it the next time I see her." He was hoping he wouldn't see her until tomorrow. The only problem was just as he said that, who should enter the room but Lavender. Ron got a look of shock on his face. "Um, Lavender?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," they left the room. Hermione and Zachary sat alone in the room for about five minutes until Ron and Lavender entered the room smiling.  
  
"I guess you guys are dating now?" they both nodded. "I see," Everyone in the room smiled to each other. "Well see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night." Zachary and Ron head towards the boys dorm while Hermione and Lavender headed towards the girls.  
  
The next morning Zachary was talking to 'Harry' about everything that went on over the summer. He also told him about how he asked Hermione out. Everyone was surprised at how popular Zachary was. Considering he just started the school and he was the son of their least favorite teacher. He hadn't even had any classes yet and already had a girlfriend. Malfoy was already trying to get on his good side. All this was happening just because he was a Snape. He really wanted to speak to his father but he knew he wouldn't get a chance until after potions. He headed towards the potions classroom. When they got there they took their seats. They were in there for about five minutes before professor Snape entered.  
  
"Today you will be making a color changing potion. The drinker, whatever they are thinking of, like their eyes or their hair will change to the color their thinking of and if they aren't thinking of a color it won't work." His father said this in the stern voice he hadn't heard the entire summer he spent with him. "When you're done it should be a clear, grayish color. Now, get to work." Zachary partnered with Hermione and they started on their potion. Zachary and Hermione were almost done when they turned around just to see Neville's potion blow up in their face. Zachary and Hermione were the only one's who got hit. They both got extremely dizzy and everything went black.  
  
The next thing Zachary knew he woke up and found himself and Hermione in the hospital wing. He looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the corner talking to a boy about something. He specifically heard the word grandfather being used. He couldn't make out anymore of the conversation. Just as the boy turned to leave he realized who it was. It was his FATHER. His father must have noticed him staring at him because he turned to look at Zachary.  
  
***Sev's POV***  
  
I went down to the hospital wing because I needed to talk to my grandfather about something. I got down there and noticed two strange people lying on beds. They appeared to be my age and they were both wearing Gryffindor robes. I knew all of the Gryffindors, being friends with the marauders and all. These two I had never seen before. There was a boy with short black hair and a lightning bolt scar. He looked a little like me. The girl had bushy brown hair. Now I had something else to talk to my grand father about.  
  
"Grandfather?"  
  
"Yes Severus, how can I help you?"  
  
"Who are these two? I've never seen them before."  
  
"Neither have I. We'll just have to wait to find out when they are awake."  
  
"How did they get here?"  
  
"That's a mystery too. They just appeared in the entrance hall."  
  
"How could someone just appear?" Grandfather just shrugged. "Well I guess I'm going to go. I'll see you later grandfather."  
  
"Alright, bye Severus."  
  
I turned to walk out and noticed the boy staring at me. I turned to look at him. He smiled as though he knew me. I smiled back and turned to walk out when I heard him speak. "Wait, don't go. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No but I know you. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"My grandfather?"  
  
"So it was him?" he said this in a whisper but I still heard him.  
  
"What was him?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll explain later. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"He's probably in his office. Come with me." He got up and followed me to my grandfather's office. We got to the gargoyle and I said the password 'jaw breaker' and we walked up the stairs. "Grandfather?"  
  
"Ah yes, Severus back so soon. And who is this?"  
  
The boy spoke. "I'm your great-grandson." I couldn't believe what I just heard.  
  
"Could you explain please?"  
  
"Well I was in my father's potions class. We were working on a color changing potion. Hermione and I turned around and were splashed with Neville's potion."  
  
"And our father would be?" I asked him curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
"Well you. Who else would it be?" I shrugged.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Zachary Snape."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What year is it?" he asked looking a little confused.  
  
"1975 why?"  
  
"You mean to tell me that Neville's stupid potion brought me and Hermione twenty years into the past?"  
  
"I guess. You mean to tell me that I become a father in five years?"  
  
"I guess. I didn't find out until this summer that you were my father. I thought that um someone else was."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked. If I asked doesn't that mean I want to know?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you need to understand that it was due to circumstances that I wasn't able to be raised by you. Actually I was raised by my mother's sister and her husband."  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Alright I'm getting there. Well I had a glamourie on that wore off this summer. To make me look like him. It was James Potter."  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Well it's because you were a spy for your grandfather."  
  
"Did you two completely forget I was in the room." We both jumped. We really did forget he was in the room.  
  
"Sorry grandfather I guess we did."  
  
"Ah it's ok. I think you two have a lot to talk about I'll leave you alone." He got up and left the room.  
  
"So, how did you find out I was your father?"  
  
"Actually, you wrote me a letter."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Actually you weren't the nicest person to me. If you would have showed up at my aunt and uncles house and told me I probably would have freaked out and told you to get away from me. Your method actually worked pretty well."  
  
"Exactly how mean was I?" I was really interested in the 'future' me.  
  
"You were everyone's least favorite teacher. Except the slytherins you favored them."  
  
"Darn, and that Hermione girl who is she?"  
  
"Oh well actually she's my girlfriend as of the day before we ended up here. Before that she was one of my best friends along with Ron Weasley."  
  
"So who's your mother?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you who she is."  
  
"Ah why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. Is there anyone you think it would be?"  
  
"Well there's my girlfriend right now. Her name is Lily Evans." He got this look on his face and I knew I was right.  
  
***1995***  
  
"I want to know where my son is!" said professor Snape to his grandfather.  
  
"Don't you know Severus? Remember?"  
  
"Yes I do but how am I suppose to get him back?"  
  
"Why don't you make the potion to transaction Mr. Longbottoms? Then drink some of his and bring him and Miss Granger back."  
  
"That could take months."  
  
"Well I suggest you get to work." With that he left the room leaving professor Snape with his own thoughts. 


	10. sadness

***Zachary's POV***  
  
I still don't understand how I ended up twenty years into the past. There's not anyone to explain it to me. I just want back. At least Hermione is here. Maybe I'll be able to get to know my mum. Me and my father appear to be getting along. It's weird to see your father the same age as you. My father headed back to the slytherin common room and I headed back to the hospital wing. It was about two in the morning and there was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. I decided to go for a walk.  
  
***End of view point***  
  
Zachary was in the corridors when he heard some whispering. At this time it was around four a.m.  
  
"Come on hurry up. We haven't got all night," Said a boy who sounded as if he was up to no good.  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying why don't you just slow down a bit prongs?" Zachary noticed that one. It was his godfather Sirius black but he sounded much younger.  
  
"I want to be able to do this before we get caught."  
  
"Where did you come up with the idea of.." He stopped when he noticed they weren't alone. "Sev? Is that you?"  
  
Zachary was taken aback. "Um no I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else."  
  
"Hmph, I guess so. If you're not Sev, then who are you?" He sounded a bit suspicious.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry my name is Zachary. I'm a-um transfer student. I just arrived my name is Zachary."  
  
"Hi Zachary I'm James and this is Sirius."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes I am how'd you know?" Sirius was amused, James was aggravated.  
  
"Come on Sirius we haven't got all night. It was nice meeting you Zachary."  
  
"Wait what exactly are you planning on doing."  
  
"Top secret sorry. Maybe you will find out tomorrow." James had absolutely no interest in telling this stranger of his great plan.  
  
"Alright maybe I'll be sorted into your house."  
  
"Maybe we're in Gryffindor. It's by far the best." Sirius was way too over exited, and proud of his house.  
  
"I bet it is good night."  
  
"Good night Zachary."  
  
Zachary decided he would head back to the hospital wing once again. He was only talking to Sirius and James for about five minutes. He was feeling a lot more tired and felt he would be able to fall asleep maybe Hermione would be awake in the morning. In the short two hours of sleep which Zachary had received he dreamt of the third task. It was the worst dream out of the many he has. He wanted someone to talk to about the dreams but he didn't know who he could talk to about them. He couldn't talk about them due to the fact that his father was a 15 year old boy and he didn't know that Zachary was in the triwizard tournament. He decided he might be able to talk about it with Hermione but he didn't know if he wanted to burden her with it. He felt so alone he just wanted someone to talk about it with.  
  
***1995***  
  
"Severus how are you today," Asked professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Horrible grandfather, I want my son back. I want to be able to see his face. I want him to know how much I love him and that he can come to me when he needs help." Dumbledore was frightened that he was about to see his grandson break down and cry in front of him.  
  
"Why don't you go and work on the potion I need to have a meeting with one Ronald Weasley,"  
  
Severus stood up out of the chair he was occupying nodded his head and left the office. When he got back to his office he cried. He wanted to be with his son he should have known to prepare some of the potion ahead of time but he didn't and now he was stuck waiting a month having to develop it so he can get his son back home to where he belongs.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah yeah I know it sucks and I know that a lot of the characters are not acting like themselves. Please review and make suggestions. I should have more soon. Sorry it took so long to update only to give you this small amount I was out of town. 


End file.
